La Dette des Cullen
by Destiny's Link
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule sous le point de vue de Bella. Durant cette courte histoire, Edward l'évite... Bella va bien sûr tenter d'en savoir plus et découvrira que dans l'histoire de la famille Cullen, il y a quelques zones d'ombre... New chapter ONLINE
1. Introduction

Sa bouche était près de ma gorge

**Bonjour ! Je suis Destiny's Link (fin ça vous l'aurez remarqué) et c'est ma première fic sur ce site. J'espère que j'aurais le niveau de la plupart des gens ici et j'espère également que j'aurais le courage de terminer cette histoire. Merci de me lire ******

**Introduction**

Sa bouche était près de ma gorge. Je fermai les yeux, crispai mes muscles, attendant que ses crocs ne déchirent ma peau, laissant couler à flots le liquide pourpre tant désiré par le Vampire aux yeux noirs comme charbon face à moi. Une douleur soudaine m'envahit. Je sentis quelque chose de frais dégouliner le long de mon épaule ; chose qui fut interceptée en chemin par un doigt, vite porté à la bouche de son propriétaire. Celui-ci avala goulûment le sang coulant le long de mon cou et accessoirement de mes épaules. La légère douleur allait s'accentuant. Elle se propagea à une vitesse effrayante. Tout mon corps maintenant me brûlait.

« Arrête ! » criai-je.

J'aurais tout aussi bien pu parler à un des murs de la salle. Il avait goûté à la drogue absolue. A chacun la sienne, celle d'Edward, c'était mon sang.

Alors que je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir pire comme douleur, une odeur de rouille mêlée à du… sel emplit mes narines. L'odeur du sang. Mon corps y réagissait mal. Quelle horreur… De la douleur sensorielle et corporelle. Mon cerveau déclara l'état d'urgence. Le pauvre. Il ne parvenait plus à aucun équilibre. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il devait être heureux de satisfaire la personne dont la seule vue le réjouissait tant ou s'il devait se désoler de sa mort prochaine. La seule question qu'il se posa avant de débrancher le contact : Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver à ce point ?

Il demanda à la bouche de lâcher un ultime cri de souffrance et débrancha la prise électrique; je sombrai dans l'inconscience. Le cri émit par ma bouche résonna à travers les arcades plafonnières de l'église ou l'être que je chérissais le plus au monde était en train de me vider de mon sang.


	2. Chapitre 1

Sa bouche était près de ma gorge

**Chapitre I : Il m'évite**

_48 heures plus tôt_

Après avoir bredouillé un « au revoir » et m'être quasiment enfuie de la boutique des parents de Mike Newton –je m'étais au passage pris les pieds dans une paire de chaussure de randonnée et m'étais étalée de tout mon long par terre. Il ne manquait plus que ça, voir Newton débarquer, un air apeuré sur le visage, apeuré mais plein d'espérance. Ca me brisait le cœur de le voir ainsi, attendant le premier faux pas d'Edward Cullen, mon Vampire de petit ami. Enfin, petit ami était un terme qui n'était pas assez grand pour décrire la relation qui nous unissait.

Je remis les espadrilles à leur place, et après avoir réussi –du moins, à peu près- à convaincre ce pauvre Newton que non, je n'avais rien et que non, je n'avais pas besoin de m'allonger un peu, je quittai cette boutique d'un pas vif et traversai la route afin de rejoindre ma chère petite camionnette rouge. Je tournai la clé de contact. Le moteur toussa une, deux fois et s'arrêta. C'était bien ma veine, il pleuvait, et la marche (enfin, le sport en général) n'étant pas un de mes forts, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de marcher. C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit de moteur derrière mon dos. J'essuyai mon rétroviseur trempé par les gouttes d'eau et puis y voir une Volvo reconnaissable. Mais bien sûr… Alice aurait vu que j'avais une panne et l'aurait dit à Edward qui serait alors venu à ma rescousse… Cette déduction logique ne tenait pas ; mon amoureux semblait m'éviter depuis un certain temps. Il m'avait dit quelque chose comme quoi c'était pour ma sécurité et il s'en était allé en Italie. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il s'esquivait trop vite pour que j'aie le temps de le voir – encore moins de le saluer – croyant être trop rapide pour mes yeux humains. Confirmant mes pensées, Alice passa la tête par la fenêtre et me demanda, criant pour couvrir le son des gouttes de pluie :

« Dis, combien de temps comptes-tu passer dans ta camionnette ? Parce que moi, faire le taxi, ça ne plaît pas spécialement ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire, je lui répondis en tirant la langue et en détachant ma ceinture. J'étais déçue qu'Edward ne soit pas venu me chercher en personne, et je détestais encore plus qu'il s'éloigne de moi pour « ma sécurité ». Cela sous-entendait une histoire de chasse ou quelque chose d'autre. Boudeuse, je m'installai sur le siège passager et bouclai ma ceinture. Alice démarra et s'engagea sur la route. Ayant bien sûr deviné la question que je me posais, elle prit les devants :

« Désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi. Il m'a obligée à garder le silence.

- S'il te plaît, Alice ! Je n'aime pas quand il s'absente ainsi, sans donner aucune raison…

- Si, il en a donné une ! C'est pour toi, bon sang ! Il ne peut pas faire autrement, et pour une fois, je suis complètement d'accord avec lui.

- Mais pourquoi m'évite-il, alors ? Tu peux au moins me dire cela ! »

Alice sembla hésiter. Elle doutait et semblait peser le pour et le contre entre son « frère » et moi. Edward l'emporta.

« Interdiction formelle de raconter. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me faire crier dessus par mon frère. Je ne peux rien pour toi », ajouta-t-elle, l'air désolé.

Je sentis un grand sentiment impuissance m'envahir. Je regardai les champs qui s'étendaient sur les côtés tristement. J'avais toujours pu soutirer quelques informations à Alice quand on me cachait tout. Si la, même elle ne pouvait rien me dire, c'est que c'était du sérieux. Raison de plus pour redoubler d'efforts.

« Alice… » commençai-je. Je me tus lorsque je la vis l'air absent, regardant droit devant elle. Elle était en train d'avoir une vision… _Alors qu'elle était au volant ! _J'attrapai vite les commandes, mais le corps d'Alice m'empêchait de bien me mouvoir. Je tournai alors au maximum le volant vers la droite ; la Volvo d'Edward partit dans le décor. Une fenêtre se brisa ; un éclat passa juste à côté de mon visage – et se logea dans une veine de mon avant-bras.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Une vive douleur s'empara de moi, obstruant l'accès à toute autre pensée. Alice, que le choc de la voiture n'avait pas ébranlée, se réveilla soudain. Une seconde plus tard, elle était hors de la voiture et se pinçait le nez.

La douleur n'avait pas disparu. Je baissai les yeux vers ma blessure. L'éclat de verre avait frappé une artère, et un flot de sang coulait librement le long de mon bras. Cela commença à s'estomper, et la rivière s'arrêta de couler. Alice me cria de l'attendre un peu, et en moins de quelques secondes, elle avait ramené Carlisle.

Visiblement, elle lui avait déjà tout expliqué. Il tamponna mon sang avec un coton puis me banda l'avant bras.

« C'est temporaire, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai ramené que le strict nécessaire. Tu veux passer à l'hôpital ?

- Non merci, Carlisle. Merci beaucoup. »

Alice me proposa son dos pour rentrer ; j'acceptai bien entendu, ne comptant pas marcher jusqu'à chez moi.

Une fois la porte d'entrée poussée, Alice essaya de prendre congé avec un « au revoir » discret mais elle pouvait toujours courir. Avec un sourire malsain, je l'invitai à boire quelque chose après ces quelques « péripéties ». Elle ne put refuser, constatant enfin qu'elle me devait beaucoup trop d'explications – bien qu'elle sache aussi parfaitement que moi qu'elle ne pourrait pas boire autre chose que du sang.

Nous nous assîmes dans les canapés face à la télévision et j'apportai deux verres d'eau. Alice but le sien poliment, le reposa sur la table basse et enfin me demanda :

« Que veux-tu savoir en premier ? »

Je réfléchis un moment à cette question, n'y ayant pas vraiment pensé.

« Qu'est-ce que te prend d'avoir des visions au volant ?

- Un pur hasard, Bella, vraiment.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? enchaînai-je.

- Ce qui arriverait si jamais je te disais pourquoi Edward t'évite. Et ça ne m'encourage pas à tout te raconter. »

Je méditai cette confession, me demandant soudain si j'avais vraiment envie de savoir. Après tout, si cela entraînait de « si terribles » conséquences…

« Je veux tout savoir, décidai-je. Il s'agit tout de même d'Edward. »

Elle roula des yeux, et soupira un bon coup.

« Sais-tu pourquoi les Volturi sont respectés ? »

Immédiatement me vint à l'esprit l'image d'Edward se tordant de douleur, torturé par Jane.

« Non, il n'y a pas que cette raison, me précéda Alice. Ils ont aussi une vitalité hors du commun. Personne ne peut les tuer, et cela parce que du sang coule dans leurs veines. »

Cette information me laissa bouche bée.

« Mais non, ce…

- Si. Ce sont les seuls spécimens connus au monde. Normalement, comme tu le penses, le sang est consommé par le corps au cours de la première année. Mais, va savoir pourquoi, Aro, Marcus et Caïus l'ont conservé. Leur corps le consomme à une vitesse inconditionnelle, le corps en en produit à la même vitesse, au gré de leurs besoins. Ils n'ont jamais besoin de chasser.

- Et…

- Lorsqu'Edward est parti en Italie le jour ou… Enfin bref, il a essayé de les provoquer.»

L'initiative d'Alice me toucha.

« Si bien, qu'il a fini par leur demander le plus grand tabou au monde : leur sang.

- Et il a une vertu particulière, ce sang ?

- Absolument : si un vampire s'en abreuve, il n'aura plus jamais soif. Plus jamais.

- Et que s'est-il passé ? »

Je sentis qu'Alice ne faisait que tourner autour du pot. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait !

« Cela lui a été accordé.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi continue-t-il d'aller chasser ?

- Il n'allait pas chasser. »

Quelque chose en moi se brisa. Edward m'avait-il vraiment… menti ? De quoi avait-il si honte pour ne pas pouvoir me l'avouer ? Ou était-ce juste son amour pour moi qui s'était estompé… ? Je n'osai pas y penser.

« Il allait… s'acquitter de la dette qu'il a envers les Volturi.

- Dette ? Quelle dette ?

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'Aro allait donner son sang… gratuitement ! Il a imposé un « challenge » à Edward : rompre la confiance que Carlisle avait placé en lui en mordant un humain et en le tuant. Il n'a bien sûr pas accepté. Alors il doit, pour remplir sa part du marché, exécuter des tâches souvent malsaines. »

Effectivement, il m'avait menti. Ca allait chauffer.

« Ne t'énerve pas si rapidement. Il te croyait morte. Plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui. »

Effectivement. Il marquait un point.

«D'accord, mais alors pourquoi est-il parti en Italie dernièrement ?

- Pour renégocier les termes du contrat. »

Je me levai, me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'ouvris ma commode et pris mon sac dans lequel se trouvait mon passeport dont je ne m'étais pas resservi depuis longtemps – depuis la dernière fois, en fait. Alice ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher. J'en fus heureuse. Alors que je vérifiais si je disposais d'assez d'économie pour payer un aller simple en Italie, un bras froid arrêta mon mouvement.

« Arrête Bella. » c'était Alice.

« Je veux juste tirer les oreilles à mon petit copain ! Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Si, mais dans une certaine mesure du réaliste. Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est tout simple : il vont, dans cinq minutes à peine, parvenir à un accord mutuelle.

- Lequel ?

- Ta transformation est avancée, Bella.


End file.
